Foreign Excuse
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Full summary inside. Well there is 5 more stories tagged onto this one. Shorter explanation would be that the main character's would be Rage, Edict, and Aquen's kids, yes they also have kids. And they go on a "Around the World Class Field Trip".


**Hey everyone, back with a NEW story, yes I know weird huh. But this story has the ELDER'S CHILDREN. Yes this is part of the Elder's series. Only read if you're interested.**

**Foreign Excuse**

**Summary: These girls go hand in hand during a class road trip. While in Paris, they learn that French isn't an easy course and that in Germany, they found out that Aunt Alice HATES this light haired gentleman. In Australia they find out that even dry places have dangerous climates, like severe rock climbing. Then they go diving with Penguins in the Arctic. Sooner or later, they're traveling to the Galapagos Islands. But for the reason why? They got no clue!**

**Main Characters: Raze (Rage), Adict (Edict), and Rapid (Aquen)**

**Reason: A just for fun story. When the other five stories from this one come you'll see why.**

**P.S. Klaus is featured in ALL of them. He comes in more often when the first 2 have been written.**

**The Elders make a brief appearance but only in this chapter.**

**Here we go! Enjoy and tell me how I can make it better.**

**Mason: Even if it's gonna suck!**

**Ventus [me]: Stop barging in.**

**Mason: She does not own Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Foreign Excuse<strong>

**Chapter one: Class Field Trip**

**Raze's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It was summer time and this 6th grade elementary school class –which was mine-, was going on this around the world class field trip. I was talking to Adict and Rapid at the time, but I should start at the very beginning.<p>

Well it was about this morning when we were told about it. Out teacher, Mrs. Monde told us that there was a surprise for us, and that we'll receive that soon. Well other than that, I should introduce myself.

My name is Raze Kuso, daughter of Rage Kuso and Ven Kuso. My brother, whom is also going on the same field trip with only his class, is Void Kuso. My Bakugan is one of the 2 sons of Drago, Draconoid. My best friends are Adict Makimoto (I love her brother) and Rapid Marukura (Her brother is ok).

Well when it was time for an assembly, the principal; Mr. Hart was waiting for our class. When we were seated, I whispered to Adict. "What is this all about?" I asked.

She turned to me. "I don't know but everyone is excited for it." She said.

I looked back at Hart. His son looks so much like him, and a good thing is he's not in my all-girls class. But still, Jack Hart is someone you don't want to mess with. He got the whole school board wrapped around his finger.

I stared at Hart until I thought was forever. He begun by saying, "This is your handsome principal Hart telling everyone that today and at the end of the year, we will have an Around the World Class Field Trip."

Everyone cheered.

_Oh man, _I thought. _This can't be good, not at all good_.

I stared in misbelieve. Why a class field trip, and why for a WHOLE YEAR?

When we were dismissed, we headed home.

My mother looked at me when we walked in.

"How was school?" She asked kindly. She had black pants on and a green shirt with a black belt. Her black hair was swayed behind her.

"Good, but a Class Field Trip is scheduled to go on for a WHOLE YEAR." I said.

"And that's bad how?" She asked, her expression changing from glad to serious.

"Nothing but I would rather stay at home." I added.

Rapid chirped in, after setting her book bad down. "And that we're supposed to go in a few hours, everyone is going."

"How exciting, you'll have a good time, when I was younger I went on that same trip." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

I simply gagged at the course we'll be going through. First up: Paris, France. I hate snails.

I looked back. My mother and father waved back to me. My father gave me permission to take Draconoid. Maybe if I'm lucky I can brawl. Well, we got on board the plane and we took off after some time.

"When will this plane land?" Rapid complained. If you're wondering who Rapid is, she's the one sitting on my right. She has blue crystal like hair that seems to shine like Aunt Alrie's. Her father is Aquen Marukura, Uncle Marucho's older and cooler brother. She wears mostly blue and white. Her shoes where basic tennis shoes which were blue around the soles. Her shirt was light blue with white short sleeves. Her pants were white also- these were her school clothing.

"About three more hours, we did just start," Adict answered. Adict was sitting on my left. She has brownish silver hair. Her father was Edict Makimoto and her mother is Clair Makimoto. Edict was the older brother of Aunt Julie and Clair was Aunt Alice's older sister. She wears the colors of orange and brown mostly. Her shoes where ankle high boots. Her pants though were light brown and her shirt was white with tree bark brown color on the sleeves. These were her school clothing

I was wearing a red and white shirt. My pants were white which was always a shock and my shoes were black knee high boots that hurt when I step on someone. My hair was black like both my mother and father's.

I looked beside Rapid and found that she's sitting by Mrs. Monde.

_Great, now if I do anything she'll criticize me about it. Like everything. She's too smart to be nice._

I looked beside Adict. There was a window.

"Hey Adict," I started.

She turned to me, "Yeah," She asked.

"How's the view?" I asked, and pointed to the window. It was a basic round circle.

Adict looked out and jumped back, startled.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"We're landing." She said.

And just as she said, we landed.

When we got off, we were all gathered.

"Welcome to Paris, France." The teachers explained.

I just gagged. The smells of those snails were in the air. Well, it won't be easy, but hopefully I'll survive the year. I do have Draconoid, Adict, and Rapid by my side, nothing can't go wrong right?

I looked at my schedule to see what was next until I was punched by someone. I feel to the ground.

_Who was that? But whoever it was is going to get a beating._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first chapter was horrible, but I promise the next will be better.<strong>

**Mason: That's what you say about everything.**

**Ventus: GO AWAY!**

**Mason: She does NOT own Bakugan. But she does own Rage, Ven, Raze, Void, Edict, Clair, Adict, Fierce, Aquen, Alrie, Rapid, and Luminous which were starring in this. But mostly this story and the next 5 after it will have just the kids. Right now it's all about the girls, Raze Kuso, Adict Makimoto, and Rapid Marukura.**

**Ventus: T…hanks Mason.**

**Mason: I'm here to please.**

**Ventus: If you are, then get the Hell out.**

**Mason: Someone lost their patience *Yells out before running away***

**Ventus: Yes I have.**


End file.
